Our Life in 30 Nights
by paperanmitsu
Summary: Just another set of one shots for another challege :3. Reffie of course! So far pretty fluffy
1. Disclaimer

Hey guys!

This is another set of fanfics for LiveJournal (I know, I know, but it was irresistible!!) The community is 30nights, and I'll be posting these as I write them, though I am focusing more on the other set :3. Blanket Disclaimer for all the chapters as I don't own anything of importance anyways hahahah, I wish! The Rating will jump around, lowest will be T because of Reno's potty mouth…I'll let you know if it gets any worse :P.

MissPersephoneLee


	2. A Night On The Roof

**Prompt: You Don't Know What You Have Done To Me  
Title: A Night On The Roof**

Its midnight, and dark. He's awake and she's sleeping, and he doesn't know what the hell he's doing. She's cuddled against his lean frame, and he's scared because he likes it. Unsure of what to do, he gets up to leave, and then realizes that this is his apartment. He can't leave. Well he could, but how would that sound explaining it to Rude or Elena, "Hey guys can I spend the night? I think I'm in love, and it scares the fucking crap out of me."

He decides that it would not be a good thing to do, so he gingerly extracts himself from her embrace, and instantly regrets it the minute he's finally away, firmly wishing that he was back holding her, and smelling the pine-tree, clean air smell of her hair. So he does what he always does when he's got nowhere to go, and doesn't know what to do, he heads to the roof. Its bitter cold, and the wind that blows across him is cold enough to instantly numb him, but he likes it. He shakes out a single cigarette and lights it, and signs in relief when he feels the familiar soothing rush of nicotine. Blowing out the smoke he watches it waft away from him on the wind, and stares down at the headlights rushing frantically back and forth on the streets below. The moon is kind on Edge, making the city almost beautiful with its softening silver rays. He tells himself that he can see Midgar from his vantage point, even though he knows it's impossible, and feels a pang of guilt for what he did. From an open window in one of the neighboring buildings he hears some sad song playing, and smirks a little at it. He blows another breath of smoke out, and freezes when he hears a soft cough.

He turns and his heart skips a few beats. She's standing there before him, the moonlight glistening off her pale skin and she looks like she's glowing. Black hair that's tousled from sleep, and dark brown eyes that are still bleary from sleep. She's wrapped up in his comforter, and she looks so innocent that he's afraid to touch her with hands he knows are filthy from the atrocities that he's committed. She stands there, and he sits there, and they both don't know what to do. Long moments pass, and the music ends. He sees her shivering from the chill air and feels like an asshole.

"What are you doing up?" he asks her with a voice much softer then he had intended.

"I woke up and you weren't there." Is all she says in reply, and the way she says it is so perfect and so soft, and he feels himself drowning, and he hates it.

"Come here." He tells her, and she obliges, sitting down next to him and wrapping him in one half of his comforter. He doesn't care that she's getting it filthy on the roof, and he feels her head on his shoulder and hears the soft sigh of her breath.  
"It's peaceful up here." She tells him sleepily, and he agrees with her. She's asleep again before too much time has passed, and he holds her. He wonders if she's feeling the same as him. Fuck, he tells himself, you're screwed. He agrees with himself, but also tells himself that he likes it. No reply. He smirks and inhales the pine-tree, clean air smell of her hair, and is asleep before too long. The rosy fingers of Dawn find them both sleeping peacefully on the roof, with the comforter wrapped tightly around the both of them.

* * *

Well? Did you like it? :3 R&R Please :D


	3. Matters In My Own Hands

**Prompt:You'll Never Look At Me  
Title:Matters In My Own Hands**

It's dumb, she knows it, and yet she still foolishly looks at him. Her dark eyes can't help but look at him, with a curiosity bordering on infatuation. He sits languidly on his bar stool, alone tonight, but only drinking at half his regular speed. His red hair flows down his back in a sharp contrast to his rumpled black suit, and she follows the trail it leaves. She noticed him the minute he had first started coming to 7th Heaven. She'd always been a little infatuated with the man that had helped save her life, even if she had fought him countless times afterwards.  
"Hey! Lady! What's taking so long with my drink?" startled she drops the overflowing drink clutched tightly in her hands. Her face turns bright red, and she falls to her knees to try and clean it. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_. Tifa calls to her asking if everything is alright she and nods quickly, and apologizes to the man. She glances over at him again, and sees him staring at Tifa as if she is the most beautiful woman on the face of the earth—not that that particular fact was such a stretch. Sighing she looked down at the own curves that she herself lacked, and cursed it. I mean come on! Spike was the one with her heart, couldn't he see that? The jerk. How dare he ignore her? Asshole. Fucking asshole.

She starts to get the courage again, like she does every night to tell him exactly what she thinks of him, but then she looks at him again and sees how he looks at everyone else in the bar, every other woman but her, and she looses her briefly garnered courage yet again. Coward. Shut up, it's not as if you know anything. She's talking to herself now, fucking great. She tells herself strictly not to look at that asshole again, and succeeds fairly well until he tosses his gil carelessly on the table and leaves. She can't help but look at him walking away, with his red hair trailing down his back and she tells herself that no, she does not want to run her hand through it, no matter how silky it looks. This time though she runs after him before she can stop herself. She trips deliberately over him outside, and he catches her.

"Hey now, you okay?" his voice caresses her, and his hand around her waist burns her.

"Yeah, sorry, thanks." She replies, and notices him looking at her—fucking finally, took you long enough, idiot—but before he can recognize her she has run off, giggling. Later, when the bar has finally closed for the night, she sits on her bed and cups the mastered Summon materia in her hands. He'd know who took it, and finally he would look at her, it didn't matter how, or in what way, but he would _look_ at her, and for now that would be enough.

* * *

I liked how Yuffie turned out in this! R&R please! 3


	4. Ode To A Silver Moon

**Prompt: Like An Artpiece  
Title: Ode To A Silver Moon**

She steps once, and his heart melts. The moonlight shines down silver on her soft ebony hair, and travels languidly down her silk robes to glisten like water on its intricate silver embroidery. There is no smile on her face, he feels like the world is wrong. Her hand swings out, she is alone with only the rays of the moon for company, and her long sleeve bells out in an arc following the movement of her hand. Her hair is bundled back behind her head, idly he thinks that he hadn't realized that she had enough hair to be bundled back in the first place, and she is enveloped in soft silken robes of white and pale blue and green. She is surrounded by musicians, in a wide circle, playing traditional instruments of Wutai. He hears the familiar twang in the melody, and finds that he's grown to like it.  
She moves languidly, and he smirks. She is graceful, which is a shock, and on her face is serenity—it doesn't suit her, but at this moment he knows that any other emotion would seem obscene. He sees her friends watching from the other side—they had called a truce, but still refused to be near him more then necessary, not that he cared since he had Elena and Rude flanking him—and saw the quiet gentle pride on Tifa's face, and the smugness on the others faces. Marlene looked at her old friend as if she was a goddess, someone completely unfamiliar to her young eyes. Patient and slowly she dances, a single motion of the arm, a single step, and her robes swish gently around her. He thinks to himself that maybe, just maybe she is no longer just cute, and no longer just pretty. He feels himself being intoxicated by moonlight, and steeped in the lush romance of the moment. She has somehow become beautiful, and he sees in her the queen that she was meant to be. He sees her people looking at her with pride, and love--this is their princess. He's terrified, and he feels his doubts starting to catch up with him.  
Music rings loud and he almost jumps, almost. He focuses on her and she is a blur of motion, she is moving fast now, like a white flame glowing in the moonlight. Her skirts are flying, and her long sleeves are soaring, and as it grows faster, he sees her mask start to crack at first small and fine but like a fissure rupturing and at last sees her joy shining clear on her face, a triumphant celebration of life and joy so familiar to him on her little pixie face. He thinks that no, she's not beautiful and could never be that kind of beauty. It doesn't matter to him, at least not right now, he's decided to ignore what the real problem is at the moment.  
Her hair has started to unravel and she is as wild and free as a bird. She meets his eyes, and something happens and then with a whirl its over, and she is standing alone in the moonlight, and they are all looking at her. She's smiling at everyone, and they smile back, and he knows what he has to do. He stays, at least for tonight, to drink with her in celebration and triumph, a toast to the shining silver moon, and her mother's cherished memory. She drinks greedily, and toasts amongst her friends and his to everything and everyone, while he quietly drinks a toast to her and them and good-byes.  
--

Well? Whats the verdict? R&R!


	5. Screaming

**Prompt: Release of the Evils  
Title: Screaming**

He wakes up with a start, his heart is racing, and he groans angrily to himself while throwing whatever his hand manages to grip onto against the wall. On some level he hopes that it isn't something that will leave some massive amount of shards on his white carpet, and huge dents on his wall. He glances at the cool blue clock on his nightstand and mutters murderously to himself at the unholiness of the hour. He rubs his eyes with his left while his right flops somewhat uselessly at his side and tries heroically to will himself back to sleep. Long seconds pass and peaceful silence reigns supreme, punctuated with loud obnoxious horns from from time to time.  
Slowly he starts to feel himself drifting to sleep, before he starts to hear laughter. Its quiet, like the gentle sound of running water, and he tries to ignore it. It doesn't work. He's drawn to the soft melody and before he knows it he finds himself quietly making his way to the sound. He feels the soft carpet under his feet, and as he makes his way towards the window he realizes that he can hear the soft pitter-patter accompaniment of rain. He sees her then, dancing in the rain like a little child, her arms spread wide and her black hair plastered to her face and neck. Her head is thrown back and he realizes that its her that had drawn him out of bed, and that it is her laughter that he heard, mixing with the cacophany of raindrops on his window. He watches her from behind the panes of glass of his window, the street lamps mixing with his balcony lights to glisten on the raindrops and her skin. She notices him and beckons for him to join her, with a smile so innocent, and so childish and so joyous that he wants to kiss her.  
He feels her dragging him out into the cold rain, and lets her. He feels the cool rain on his skin, and feels himself breathing a sigh of relief, the water rinsing away the terror and the nightmares. Her laughter is maniacal, and sweet at the same time, and it interrupts his thoughts. She screams, and he jumps, his heart racing. Its a scream full of sorrow, and hurt, and pain, and he hates the idea that a sound like that could come from her, "What the fuck are you doing?"  
"Scream!" she merely taunts him with her laugh again, and does it again--this time her scream full of anger and contempt and hatred. He doesn't know what to do. "Scream!"  
"No." he tells her calmly and is about to turn around and go inside when he feels her grab his hand and he looks at her. "You have nightmares. I do too. Trust me. It helps. A lot."  
He looks at her with disbelief, and she smile encouragingly at him. She stamps her foot impatiently and stares out at the sky, and she screams, and she is beautiful. He steps up next to her, and thinks to himself that he'll regret it but he does it anyways. He shouts, loud and clear, and he feels the rain on his face, and finds that she was right for once. He shouts again, not caring anymore, and he wonders if the water on his face is only rain. He looks at her and they're screaming together, and she's laughing and he's silent, and the rain is drenching them both and rinsing them clean. They don't say anything to each other, and when the rain stops she goes in first. He stays behind for a few moments before following her inside where she is sitting wrapped up in a towel and sipping hot chocolate. He raises his eyebrow and tries to ignore the fact that his sofa is getting sopping wet. She tosses him a towel as he sits down after making his own hot chocolate. She smiles cheekily at him, and flips the television on, and they both fall asleep to the old movie playing with two empty cups on his glass coffee table, and towels over both of them.

--  
R&R or i'll die! Trust me...:3


	6. Back To You

**Prompt: Seeking For You  
Title: Back To You  
**

He's alone and wonders if Rude is alright. The wound on his stomach burns, and he can taste blood on his tongue. All around him are gunshots and explosions, screams and shouts. He has to make it out alive, he promised her he would. The harsh summer sun beats down on him, and he raises his EMR one more time as he runs towards his enemy with death in his eyes and a cool demeanor. They have been outnumbered from the start--one of their informants had lied, Tseng and Elena were dealing with him while Rude and Reno were trying to survive. They wouldn't go down without a fight, though. Together they faced the enemy, and they both fought with the practiced efficiency that they were used to by now, as Turks it's part of the job. Backup's going to get there any second; but he doesn't know what has happened to Rude. He doesn't see his body, so he knows he's alive. Dead bodies litter the ground at his feet, staining the grass in deep crimson. At last he can put away his weapon and he feels something rushing him. He needs to get home to her.

He starts running, he's not that far from home. She's waiting and he has to get to her. The pain's lessening in his stomach, and he can feel the wind in his hair. He wonders what time it is and looks up at the sky. The sun is setting wreathed by deep crimsons and oranges, and at the fringes he can see the dark blue of night start to bleed over. He can only hear the sound of his breath coming out in puffs, and the coppery taste in his mouth has disappeared. She's waiting. He's late, and he wonders if he'll make it in time. He doesn't remember what it is, he doesn't know why but something is urgently telling him to get to her. He can see her in his mind, all cute and cheeky smiles, and ebony hair set against the ivory white of her skin. Her laughter rings in his ears, and he can see her screaming in the rain holding his hand; and he can see her dancing with him through the living room. He sees her sleeping on the bed, and watching T.V. and twisting and turning through the air.

He sees his window in the distance with the light shining through it like a beacon for him. The sun has almost completely set, and the sky is starting to get as dark as his uniform and he runs even faster. Something is pushing him, and he needs to get to her before nightfall. The hall door slams open, and he flings open the door to the stairs. He takes them two at a time, rushing. He feels his breath start to burn in his body, and the pain is starting to come back.

Hurry, he needs to hurry. He sees their floor up ahead and rushes through the door.  
He feels his steps start to falter, his wounds are catching up to him. He can't. He has to go on. He needs to. At the door he fumbles for the keys, swearing at his shaking fingers, and at last he can hear the click in the lock. He flings the door open with a loud slam and he sees her sitting on the couch. She's smiling one of her cheeky smiles at him, and the room seems to be filled with a warm golden light like sunshine that glints off her black hair. She stands up and he smiles at her, as he closes the door behind him, "I'm home."

The room is full of people. The nurses are bustling about, and in the corner of the room a golden haired woman is crying into a man's shoulder. In a chair a petite woman sits with hollow eyes and a pale face. The two leave to tell the news to the person in the next room, the blue of their suits match. She's alone in the room, and she stares at the empty bed. The nurses can't look her in the face, and she doesn't want comfort. She's the last one out the room, and she doesn't turn around as the sterile white light dims. The moonlight shines kindly on the empty bed, and on the goggles clutched in her hand. It glints off the tears on her cheeks as she walks slowly up the stairs, and opens the door to an empty apartment.

A/N: hey hey! For clarification "I'm home" is supposed to act as okaeri in Japanese does :D. I hope you guys liked it . It's not supposed to be sad, but peaceful, I was listening to "Te wo tsunagou" by Ayaka when I wrote it, and you'll get my drift if you listen to it :P. Reviews are LOVE!


	7. Festivals and Fireworks

**Prompt: Find Me In The Dark  
Title: Festivals and Fireworks **

There are people all around her, bright spots of color against the dark night sky. Her yukata blends in with its vivid purple and blue and green. She's alone in the middle of a festival, and she can hear the conversations of everyone crowding in onto her. They're taunting her, teasing her, telling her that she's alone. She doesn't have anyone like they do. She wonders if it's true. All her friends were too busy to come with her to this celebration in Wutai, but she had still come. She had been hoping that one of her friends might have changed their mind at the last minute and humored her. She had fished for goldfish, eaten from the food stands and played so many games that she couldn't count, but slowly she had found herself feeling lonely. She contemplates going home, but she stays. The fireworks are starting soon, she hates this feeling of loneliness surrounded by a crowd. It's unbearable, so she leaves. She wanders about until deciding to head to Da Chao. She's sitting there when the fireworks start, bright lights illuminating her face from time to time as she laughs in delight.

"Hey Princess. What are you doing here?" she starts and turns towards the familiar voice. A bright flash of light illuminates red hair and green eyes. She doesn't know why but she feels glad that this annoying asshole is there. She smiles at him, a huge bright welcoming smile that makes him rethink his next remark, "Too many people were at the summer festival."

"I would have thought that you liked being surrounded by people Princess." He replies sitting down next to her, their legs dangling off the edge of the cliff as they both looked in silence at the fireworks. He looked with a sense of amusement, more at her childish exuberance then the actual fireworks.

"Nah. I felt lonely Turkey boy." She lapses into silence, then she starts talking again. "Wait. What are you doing here Turkey?"

"Important ShinRa business, brat."

"Whatever Turkey. ShinRa isn't allowed in my country."

"Want me to leave then? I thought you were lonely brat."

"What do you care if I'm lonely asshole?" she spits at him, offended that he noticed how alone she was. "Not that you would understand. Where's your boyfriend anyway?"

"Not my boyfriend, and he's on vacation. So am I." He lights up a cigarette and she sniffs at it. "Hey Yuffie, I can get lonely too you know."

"Lies. All lies." She looks at him and smiles mischievously at him, "Oh my god Reno. You are getting old. Is that a white hair? Holy shit you're decrepit."

"What the fuck. I do not have a fucking white hair ninja brat! And I'm not growing old. I'll fucking live forever."

"Yeah yeah, and my entire existence is so that I can outlive you and then laugh over your grave."

"This is the last time I actually try and talk to you."

"You know you love me."

"Yeah. I love you like I love having my material stolen. So give it back brat." She hands over the material she had pocketed from him earlier. She notices that he's making no move to leave and smiles. She's not blushing, really she's not. He looks at her and smirks at her blush, "Don't fall in love with me Princess brat, I'm not good news."

"Yeah well I'm your worst nightmare. Besides, I don't know what you're talking about. You're the one that sat down next to me Turkey. You freaking love me."

"As much as I like one night stands."

"That's disgusting." She tries not to blush at his compliment. She's staring at the burning end of his cigarette. "Those things are going to kill you know."

"I'm just helping you accomplish your life mission."

"Asshole."

She blushes, and he's smug. The stop talking and the fireworks are lighting the sky in beautiful patterns.

--

R&R please!!

Thanks to:

Nanyoky

Searching-For-My-Reason

XXSharadaXx

strawberrysodapop

For reviewing 3 I really appreciate it :D.


	8. Dinner and a Date

**Prompt: Finally Together  
Title: Dinner and a Date  
**

She's alone behind the bar, its closing time and Tifa is upstairs checking on the kids. She uses practiced swipes on the glasses, one-two and then trades it for another one, while she hums to herself. The door opens and she doesn't turn around, "Bars closed."

She hears the footsteps continue towards the bar and she finishes drying her glass and puts it down. Nonchalantly she picks up her Conformer and turns towards the intruder, "Look I don't want trouble, so get out before I plant my friend in your body with an excessive amount of pain and blood."

She's staring down the long metal shaft of a very familiar looking weapon, and she can hear the faint electric hum coming from the weapon, "Wanna try it, brat?"

She feels her stomach fluttering and she sternly tells herself that no he does not look totally sexy, "What do you want Turkey?"  
He lifts a single eyebrow at her, and she blushes. No, no, no, don't blush. Her mouth feels dry inside, so maybe it hadn't been a good idea to take his Materia. It also was definitely not her fault that he was looking at her like that. "My Materia, brat. Fork it over."

"Your Materia? I have no idea what you're talking about." She replies huffily and turns back to her glass drying, "I don't know why everyone always assumes that I'm the reason that they're missing everything. Seriously, could it possibly just have been misplaced? No, it's always the ninja's fault. I mean did you even think to check all over your apartment, maybe you just lost it Turkey."

She hears him sit down at the bar, and throttles the need to punch the air in triumph. He's here! It worked! It worked! She was so totally the greatest and most brilliant ninja ever. Did she forget to mention that she was super fantastic? "Hey Ninja brat are you even listening to me?"

Startled she jumps a little and turns, "Maybe."  
"Whatever brat, I checked my apartment, I checked the Turk headquarters, I even fucking checked Rude, Elena, and Tseng's fucking apartments. So just give it back goddamnit." He's looking at her like that again, and she feels herself start to flush again. Debating on whether or not to actually give him back his Materia she hears Tifa coming down the stairs slowly and she starts to panic. The idea of explaining to her friend why she's sitting down talking to someone who was still counted as one of the bad guys was not something that she particularly wanted to do. "Dinner and a date and it's yours Turk boy."

"What the fuck? Seriously ninja brat I don't have time for this." He's startled, and just a little bit surprised. Okay so she hadn't exactly beaten around the bush about it but come on! Was going on a date with her that bad? I mean seriously she wasn't the fucking ugliest person in the world. Yeah! How dare he insult her? The single white rose of Wutai! The Great Ninja Yuffie Kisaragi! The-"Fine."

"Excuse me what did you say?"

"I said fine brat."

"It actually worked? Seriously?"

"Yeah Ninja Brat, pick you up tomorrow at 7."

"So quick?"

"Hey I need that thing back. Figure there are worse things that you could make me do." And he's out the door with what she thinks is his trademark smirk, maybe a little happier then usual because come on! He was going out on a date with her totally awesome self.  
"Hey Yuffie is everything okay? I thought I heard something." And before Tifa quite knows what's happening Yuffie's hugging her and kissing her on the cheek and out the door screaming about shopping and too little time and maybe borrowing some girly things.

--

So whaddya think? I decided to do a second part to the 3rd chapter :D so i hope you like it!  
R&R!


	9. Together We Are Cowards

**Prompt: My Heart is Bleeding For You...  
Title: Together we are cowards **

It's night, and they're fighting. Screams that lash out at each other tearing wounds in their hearts, and tears streaming down her cheeks. Shards of their relationship and various delicate paraphernalia litter the floor and they can't stop. He knows that he's wrong, and she doesn't know what's wrong with her. It's too much for her to bear so she leaves. He watches as the door slams shuts, and he tells himself that he doesn't care. He waits, she doesn't come back. He opens the door and she's not there, and he tells himself that the heartache he's feeling is just an illusion. She's alone in bed, and staring up at the ceiling. He's sitting on his balcony with a forgotten smoke dangling in his fingers. They tell each other that it'll all blow over.

He comes home a week later, dead tired and covered in someone else's blood. As he unlocks the door he knows that something's wrong. The door swings open, and his apartment is bare of all things that remind him of her. She's taken all her stuff, and left his neatly arranged like before they had started going out. She's erased herself from his past, and he hates the whole thing. He drinks to forget. She's in bed again, and she's drinking to escape. She hears him knocking furiously on her door yelling at her to open it. She ignores it. She's lying and she knows it. She opens her door, and he's not there.

They both realize that it's too late and that together they have become cowards.

--

r&r please! I know its short but i hope you like it!


End file.
